With increasing parental age, there is an exponential increase in the frequency of children born with chromosomal disorders. Most studies indicate that this effect is chiefly due to maternal aging. Current research is directed at the potential role of paternal aging. The latter area is being approached by measuring the genetic complement of sperm samples obtained from members of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study.